


~Cheers for Seven Years~

by Kairat11



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles one shot, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Anniversary, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cockles Drabble, cockles anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cockles anniversary celebration~</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Cheers for Seven Years~

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha Cowboys, 
> 
> Lol sorry, couldn't help myself. Here's some Cockles fluff to celebrate their anniversary.
> 
> PS: I didn't mean for the title to rhyme, it just happened :D
> 
> Enjoy!

A starry night, dimmed lights, a gentle cool breeze and champagne; blue and green eyes gazing at each other with extreme delight as feet played under the wooden table.

"So seven years, huh?" Jensen couldn't believe time had flown by so fast; he couldn't imagine his life before Misha, before Cas.

Misha nodded, a smirk on his lips as he brought the champagne glass to his very tempting mouth. Jensen wanted to grab him by the collar of his nice fitting cobalt blue button down shirt and kiss that mischievous smile off his face. Misha, the bastard always knew how to push his buttons and make him weak.

"It doesn't feel that long and at the same time it does. You have changed; thank God you weren't the prick I thought you were," the fondness in Misha's voice betrayed his teasing tone.

"I was never a prick, you were a bit of a weirdo; you can't blame me for being wary of a guy who changed his voice and mannerisms to fit his character," despite his words, he still felt bad for how he treated Misha in the beginning. Probably it was because a part of him sensed the lightning storm the blue-eyed, handsome son of a gun was and it made him afraid. Misha had turned his world off kilter, for the better.

The amusing laughter flowing from Misha's lips made his heart do a double flip behind his rib cage; it always did when it involved Misha.

"That's called being professional," Misha retorted whilst pouring more champagne in their almost empty glasses.

It was quiet for a Friday at the restaurant; then again, they knew the owners and they were offered the more private table available. "Uh-huh, of course, but you're still the same weirdo with more years on you and more fans," it always amazed him how protective Misha's fans were and how much they loved him; he couldn't blame them.

"I dress better, make more money and I'm able to help more people now, so I say I have also changed," he confessed with a mix of humor and awe; Misha's charities were more important to him than fame, money and recognition. Yet, he uses his fame to help others; it made Jensen's heart clench and his lips twitch.

"You haven't change, helping people have always been a part of you and about the dressing better part," he leaned over the table a bit and murmured, "You still dress like a dork, unless I pick the clothes for you. Remember those horrendous pink pants," the look of indignation on Misha's face fought with the big goofy grin on his lips.

"Touché Jackles, you earn a point," he took a drink and then continued, "I guess today we aren't celebrating only our anniversary, it is also the day Dean and Cas met, so happy anniversary to 'Destiel'," the little shit never took one laying down.

"I guess... So do you think the fans would make a big deal out of it?" another laughter, but this time more amused and knowing.

"Oh little grasshopper, you don't know nothing. It must be a destiel and... How do they call us? Um... Cockles fest on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook," Misha joked or so Jensen hoped, tilting the glass back and taking a sip of their favorite champagne.

"You know what's one of the most argued topics of conversation about our relationship?" Misha leaned back against the dark wood chair, playing with the droplets of water dripping down the cool glass.

"What?" Curiosity swirled in his mind; the fans were a force to be reckoned with.

"If everything started with Destiel or if our personal relationship seeped into Destiel. And most people agree that cockles is to blame for destiel," the words made Jensen swallow hard and his heart race; he didn't think he was that transparent, but then again whenever Misha was nearby it was impossible for him to keep his cool.

"Kids these days, perceptive bastards," he mumbled as he gulped some of the bubbly liquid. The dark chuckle reaching his ears tickled his skin. The attractive man in front of him was pure fire; the heat in those baby blues did all sorts of indecent things to his body. Not being able to touch was torture; the hotel was too far.

"You sound like an old man- old man Ackles," Jensen's foot playfully kicked Misha's shin; Mish was such a tease.

"Shut up Dmitri," the quiet voices of a couple walking by distracted him for a moment and when he looked back at Misha, the look on his face was as disarming as ever. Jensen had never met someone so fascinating, except for Danneel; probably that's why he fell for both.

Jensen licked his lips, all of a sudden too dry, "so, um... What should I give you as a present?" Misha brought his index finger to his lips; those lips that drove Jensen crazy even with a chaste kiss and those hands- they were a dangerous weapon. The images they recalled in his mind made him adjust himself in his pants. It was suddenly too hot and they were outside, 71 degrees shouldn't feel this muggy.

Of course, Misha would notice, if the devilish side glance was anything to go by- asshole. Misha leaned over the table and pretended to pour more champagne and as he did so he whispered, "I was thinking, you wrapped in a bow and waiting for me on our bed would make a fantastic gift."

Oh God, he needed fresh air; that's right, he is outside. What do you do when you can't even breathe properly outside?! He swallowed hard, his throat felt like it was clogged with sand and his body was burning. He brought his hand down to his crotch, pushing against his uncomfortably hard cock. His face must be scarlet because he felt his cheeks flaming up.

When he looked up, Misha was staring at him whilst his teeth bit down on rosy lips. 'I'm so screwed', Jensen thought as he tried to get back his bearings.

"Then...let get going," he managed to say without breaking eye contact; his hand slowly reaching for the half full glass. Misha was back on his chair, a shit eating grin splitting his lips. He lifted his glass and Jensen follow suit.

"Here's to many more years of Cockles and Destiel. Happy anniversary Jay."

"Happy anniversary Mishka," he rasped, he couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and make Misha fulfill every promise twinkling in those blue eyes he loved so much.

 

FIN~


End file.
